Mama Will Hold Me
by Krystal Lily Potter
Summary: One-shot. In Tribute to the lives taken on 911 and all the families who were torn apart by it. A little girl remembers that day like it was yesterday, even though she was only 4-years-old when it happened. A little HHr. 2004


**Mama Will Hold Me**

**By: **Krystal Lily Potter

**Rating:** G

**Warning:** This is an attempted Tear-jerker, very sad and emotional.

**Note:** No this not a self-insert fic, the character in here is who I took my screen name off of. Also I tried to describe some of New York from an apartment building but I've never been there so I'm not sure if it's accurate. Sorry if it isn't.

**Request:** I'd ask if no one please flame this fic. I don't care if you hate it or not.

I've never written anything for what I'm attempting to do because I never thought my writing skills were that good but now because we studied it in Ancient History this week instead of Rome and I understand it a little better I've decided to give it a go.

This is in tribute for the people that lost their lives on September 11, 2001.

I feel it's time to show that even though I am Canadian I do feel the impact from what happened three years ago as well. Although I must admit it didn't really...well I'm going to be straight out and honest, and I don't want anybody to take offence to this once or ever. It didn't really mean that much to me at first. Please don't shoot flames at me because of that, I'm not done yet. Some of my friends didn't even know what the Twin Towers were until that day...I was more fortunate though, I knew about them so I understood a little better about EXACTLY what happened.

Now over the past three years it's really hit me what happened and how much it affects people's lives. I know people that live in the US would say I don't really have a clue about how it felt, and that much is true, I don't REALLY know, but I can understand...at least now that I'm older.

I've listened to songs that people have made, and spilled their emotions into, and finally it's really gotten to me how painful what happened really is to so many people out there.

This fic isn't trying to prove that I understand what people are going through, what they felt when they lost someone, but it's something that I can picture in my head. This is not trying to prove anything; it's a tribute to the many men and woman that died in the terrorist attacks of 911. And to the rest of the family, especially the children.

To all my American readers or anyone else who was touched deeply by what happened three years ago this is for you guys also!

The song is called "Mama Will Hold Me" and it's was written and preformed by Kristi Nelson. She was 16-years-old when she wrote this (sometime in 2001 I believe) and it's one of the most beautiful songs I've ever listened to. I actually cried when I listened to it when no one was home. It's one of the many songs I suggest everyone check into. She isn't famous but I believe she deserves to be!

**

* * *

**

_I do not believe that sheer suffering teaches. If suffering alone taught, all the world would be wise, since everyone suffers. To suffering must be added mourning, understanding, patience, love, openness, and a willingness to remain vulnerable. _

_ -Anne Morrow Lindbergh_

**

* * *

**

A young girl with shaggy raven black hair and emerald green eyes stared at the starring sky as if looking for something. The sounds of a party echoed from a yard a couple houses down, a party that she was supposed to be at, but she didn't care.

"Sirius," she whispered to herself as she caught sight of her father's favorite star in the sky. He had always told her stories about why it was his favorite, about why he was extremely interested in werewolves, about why his favorite flower was a lily and why his favorite animal was a stag. He also told her stories of why he hated rats and traitors.

This 5-year-old girl sighed sadly and turned around, walking into the house from the patio. She walked down to the main floor and then out the door to the large backyard.

She looked across the yard at the lilies that grew everywhere, and at the sculptures of a stag, wolf and dog that were beautifully done. Walking across the wet ground in the chilly September night she sat down beside the stag.

"Krystal?" a woman's voice called out.

"I'm out here mommy," she called back. 

A woman with long bushy light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes walked out into the yard. She was pulling her hair back into a ponytail at the moment. "What are you doing out here?"

"Remembering," she said softly and stared at not the sculptures nor the flowers, but the large rock that was in the center of the yard. It was a boulder put there when her father had first remade this house before she was even born. He had put that there for some reason no one could figure out. It was only after she was born did anybody realize the truth.

Her father was many things, including one of the most powerful wizards in the world, or at least he used to be. This little girl's name was Krystal Potter, and yes, she was the daughter of the famous Harry Potter. Her mother's name was Hermione Potter.

Everyone, including her Uncle Ron, had told her she was just like her dad had been. Brave, innocent, a leader and she had a huge heart. Although sometimes people said she was too much like her dad, and that Harry would probably be cursing wherever he was that she had to go through some of the same things he did, but not the extremes he had to.

Even at the young tender age of five Krystal had seen more then she should have. Many children her age had.

No matter what Hermione did the little girl would have terrible dreams every night, even if given a dreamless sleep potion. The dreams were just too intense, they over-came any magical or muggle means to attempt to stop them. One of her dreams didn't bug her though, and one alone.

It was the memory of when her father put the ultimate spell on that boulder in the center of the yard. It was about a year after she was born although she had no clue how she remembered it.

He had used the legend of King Arthur for inspiration this stone. After she was born he put a strong spell on it, and drove Godric Gryffindor's sword, the sword he has used to defeat Voldemort once and for all, into the stone, where it would stay until the next one destined to use it would take it out again.

It was about a year after that when Harry and Hermione had decided to go and live in America for awhile, just to take a little break from all the press and everything in England. They had still owned Godric's Hallow and the Weasleys had kept it for them. While they were in the USA, one day, in the early morning a lightning bolt had appeared down the middle of the stone, one identical to the one on Harry Potter's forehead. The Weasleys tried to figure out what had happened but no one in England knew why it had happened...until Hermione and Krystal had returned...bearing a great news of sadness with them...

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Krystal Potter giggled happily as she tiptoed down the hall and into her parent's room at about 6:00am on September 11, 2001. They lived in a fair size apartment and had a perfect view of both the Statue of Liberty, the Empire State Building and the World Trade Center. It was a lovely apartment with just enough room for the three of them to live comfortably and not get annoyed with the others too quickly._

_Krystal opened the door to her parent's room and a playfully yet evil smirk appeared on her face. She suddenly let out a lion's roar (at least what sounded like one to her) and pounced over onto the queen sized bed and onto her father's stomach._

_  
He let out a great gasp and sat up straight, knocking her backwards onto the bottom of the bed. He breathed a couple times then said, "What are you trying to do? Kill me?"_

_She giggled and said in a singsong voice, "Sorry daddy, but you're going to be late for work." _

_Harry just groaned and flopped back onto his pillow._

_  
Hermione had woken up from the bouncing of the bed and had watched the scene with amusement. "You really should be getting ready, you know how long it can take to get to the Twin Towers."_

"_Along time," he replied with a yawn and got up, stretching. "I still can't believe that there was a 'secret' spot there for wizards and witches to work! It's amazing! It's literally right under some Muggle's noses!"_

"_Well they ARE the WORLD Trade Center, that means our world too," Hermione said as she got out of bed and started making it._

"_I guess," he called back from the bathroom that was attached to their room._

_Krystal had ran out into the living room and was standing on the couch, staring at the island of Manhattan. Harry walked out a few minutes later fixing his tie as he stared at his daughter with an amused look. "See anything interesting?"_

"_Which tower do you work in?" she asked innocently and stared at the skyline with interest._

"_The North one," he said and walked up next to her. "See it's the one with that huge antenna thing on it, see it?" _

_She squinted her emerald eyes then said, "Yeah. I'll watch for you!"_

"_You won't be able to see me, it's too far away," he said with a chuckle and grabbed a piece of toast Hermione had made. "I'll probably be a little late getting home today."_

"_What?" Krystal asked, turning around quickly. "But you PROMISED you'd take me out to eat daddy!" _

_Harry got a guilty look on his face and said, "Oh damn I knew I forgot something! I tell you what...I'll see if I can get off work early today to come home so I can take my two favorite girls in the world out to eat! It's on me!"_

"_No it's not," his daughter replied with amusement. "It's on the table."_

_He rolled his eyes and muttered, "Smartass." Although she didn't hear because she wasn't paying attention to him. She was staring out the window again with wonder. _

"_She's just like you," Hermione said as she watched him eat quickly.  
__  
Harry smiled at his wife as she swallowed the last of his food and said, "Except she has parents unlike I did...and I'll make sure she'll never have to go through what I went through."_

"_I know you won't," she replied. "Now get going, you're going to be late!"_

"_Right," he said and kissed her. "I'll see you later, bye Krystal!"_

"_Bye daddy!" she called as he walked out the door. Suddenly she felt a pang of terror and foreboding shoot through her. She ran out the door, still in her pajamas, ignoring her mother's yells. She took the second elevator down._

_By the time she reached her dad he was just about to pull the car onto the road.  
__  
"BYE DADDY!" she yelled and waved frantically. "I LOVE YOU!"_

_Harry looked startled but smiled and wave, "Love you too sweetie! Now go inside before your mother has a fit!" He pulled out onto the road and started riving away._

_Krystal stopped waving and let her hand drop to her side limply. A single silver tear streaked down her cheek and onto the ground before Hermione came out and brought her back inside._

* * *

_Krystal, fully dressed and fed, was staring at the boats crossing the water. She loved doing this every morning before her favorite cartoons came on. She was playing with a picture frame with her mom, dad and herself as a baby inside of it. It was before 9:00 when it happened. She heard a noise from above and looked up to see a large plane flying quickly and quite lowly._

"_MOMMY!" she screamed and Hermione ran into the room and to her daughter's side. She was about to ask what was wrong when she too saw the plane. It happened so fast...one minute the plane was heading towards the building, and then the next minute there was a huge explosion from towards the top of the northern tower at the World Trade Center. _

"_HARRY!" Hermione screamed in terror._

_  
"DADDY!" Krystal screamed at the same time. The picture frame she was holding dropped to the ground and shattered, causing the picture to rip apart, splitting Harry's image up from Hermione and Krystal's. _

_Hermione, who usually preferred doing things around the house (except cleaning) the Muggle way didn't even bother today and turned on the TV with a flick of her wand. Already, a few minutes later, there were reports about what happened and play back images of the large building with thick, black smoke rising out of it. _

_While her attention was on the TV Krystal slumped over and said in a rasping voice that mixed with hers, **"The one who lived will fall doing what he knows best, the hero inside him will be put to the test...thousands of lives will be taken away. A year later a new lightning bolt with arise from the rock and history will start again...a decade later it will all end again..."** She suddenly jerked forwards and said, "What happened?"_

"_I think...you just predicted your father's..." Hermione let out a sob._

_Krystal stared at her, not understanding and looked out the window again. Her eyes widened and she screamed, "ANOTHER ONE!"_

_Hermione's head whipped around quickly just in time to see a plane that looked like the last one, yet moving much faster, strike the south tower, closer to the middle then it had on the first one and more on an angle. Even though they lived pretty far away you could still hear the crash followed by an explosion. In the distance there was the sounds of probably every fire truck, police car and ambulance heading towards the two burning towers._

_The smart witch suddenly used a magnifying spell and a close up picture of the buildings appeared in front of her. She scanned them both quickly and her eyes widened as she said, "They're not going to hold up."_

_Krystal looked at the image, not really understanding. "You mean they're going to fall?" she asked fearfully._

"_I think so," she said. "I'd give it anywhere from an hour to two hours before..." She not burst out in tears and fell to her knees._

_  
Krystal stared at her mother with shock, she had never seen the strong woman cry before, and now that she was it made her upset. She too started crying harder as the tragedy continued to unfold in front of their eyes._

_Suddenly the phone rang but Hermione did nothing to answer it so Krystal crossed the room and turned on the cordless phone. Through thick tears she said, "Hello?"_

_  
"Krystal?"_

"_Daddy?" she asked, causing Hermione to look at her. "Daddy where are you?"_

"_I'm still at work baby," he replied._

"_You're in the one that got hit first," Krystal said. It was obvious to Harry that it was a statement, not a question._

"_Yeah I am," he replied. "You remember how to turn on the speakers for the phone so I can talk to you and mommy together right?"_

_  
"Yes," she said and went over to the phone turning them up then putting the phone down. "Daddy?"_

"_I'm here," he said._

_  
"Harry," Hermione said. "Where are you? Were you above the crash site?"_

"_No, I was about 15 floors below it," he replied._

_  
"So you can get out!" she cried happily. "Are you heading outside now?"_

_There was a long deafening pause then Harry said, "Hermione, what did you say to me in fifth year before we went to save Sirius?"_

_She got a startled look on her face and said, "I said you have a habit of playing the hero or something like that but what does that have to do with anything?"_

"_Old habits die hard I guess," he said. "I'm on the stairs alright but I'm not going down, I'm going up."_

"_Why?" she yelled._

_  
"When people are in danger do you honestly expect me not to do anything?" he asked her. "Think about who I am...what my first instincts would be."_

"_Most people's instincts would tell them to go down and get out while they can," Hermione sobbed out. "But yours have ea habit of telling you to head into the danger and save others."_

"_Exactly," he said. _

"_Daddy, I want you to come home," Krystal said suddenly._

_  
There was another long pause that kept the two waiting until he said, "I'll try to be home later sweetie. I can't promise that though, you have to understand that."_

_Over the next hour just about they listened to him talk as he went through the tower, getting people out of stuck offices using magic and so on. But he was only one wizard, he knew there was no way he was going to be able to save everyone. He had also used an x-ray charm to look at the damage the explosion created. He saw the core of the building, where the escape stairwells were. _

_He had felt his stomach constrict with fear, there was no way in hell he could stop that fire, it was too big. He could also see the fire protection on all the walls and floors was blown away by the initial impact. The steel was glowing orange from the heat and he could see some floor supports fall from time to time._

'_It's not going to hold,' he thought terrified as he cancelled out the spell and started looking in the offices on that floor. He had a clear view of the south building now. He saw the outsides start to snap and dropped the phone with shock. He quickly picked it up and said, "It's falling! THE SOUTH TOWER!"_

_The two at home quickly turned around and saw that sure enough the tower fell started to crumple under the weight of the top part of it. It tilted slightly away from where the plane had hit, then started falling down, one floor on top of the other. The core was visible for a second before it crumpled, showing that it wasn't really a factor in this fall. It took only about 30 seconds for one of the most magnificent towers in New York to be completely wiped out._

_There was a silence; nobody seemed to be able to say anything._

_  
Suddenly Krystal broke into a wave of more sobs as she said, "Daddy please come home! Daddy it's going to fall too!"_

_They could hear Harry moving frantically as he said, "I can't baby, it would slowly kill me inside if I knew I could have helped more people but didn't. It's who I am. I'm sorry Krissy, I don't think I'll be able to take you and mommy out to dinner tonight."_

"_No," Hermione said, also sobbing. "You'll be home! I know you will!"_

"_Hermione I'm on the 89th floor of the North Tower! I highly doubt I'll get out on time," he said harshly then his voice softened as he said, "Sorry I'm just really nervous now. It's not everyday you know you're going to die."_

"_But you're the Boy Who Lived," Hermione replied. "You'll make it."_

"_My destiny was to kill Voldemort and he's gone. I will continue helping people until I can't anymore," he said. There was along pause then suddenly he said, "I love you Hermione and when I die I want you and Krissy to move back to Godric's Hallow to be with everyone else understand me?"_

"_You're not going to die," she said._

_There was yet another long pause as he said, "Promise me Hermione!"_

"_Oh alright," she said. "I promise you I will Harry. I love you so much."_

"_I love you too," you could actually hear him crying now. Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the Man Who Survived and as some called him the Boy Who Just Won't Bloody Die (Voldemort) was actually crying. "Krystal, I'm sorry I won't be home today. Remember I love you and even if you can't see me I'll always be there for you. Your mommy will always stand by you so will you're Uncle Ron, Aunt Ginny and everyone else. Don't give up no matter what ok? Keep believing in what you want and keep fighting for what you believe in."_

"_I promise I will," she choked out. "I'll keep believing and fighting daddy and I'll make a difference for you just like you did. I'll make sure everyone keeps living. I love you daddy and I'll keep my light on every night, just in case you come home to tuck me in."_

"_I love you too baby," he said and the three cried in silence together for a few minutes, even though they could clearly hear Harry banging open office doors and so on. "Tell everyone else that I love them too and I'll always be with them."_

"_We will Harry," Hermione said. She was staring at the phone as if she could see her husband's face through it. She noticed a few people on the TV talking to reports about a man he got them out of their offices with raven black hair and the brightest emerald green eyes they've ever seen._

_Krystal looked at the magnified version of the tower and saw it start to snap like the first one had. "I love you daddy!"_

_Suddenly a glowing appeared and Harry's wand, along with his mother's old phoenix pendent appeared in front of her._

"_I love you too Krystal, Hermione," he said and seemed to stop running and just sat down, waiting._

_Sure enough less then 10 seconds later the top part of the north tower started falling down just like the south one had. Although unlike the south one you could see it fall straight down because of the TV tower on top of it. _

_Harry whispered one last time, "I'll always be with you." Suddenly there was a crash then all that could be heard was the sound of static, and then nothing._

_Hermione too watched the tower fall to the ground and broke down crying on the floor._

_Krystal also started crying even harder as she said, "Maybe I can visit you in heaven someday...I love you daddy...you did survive again to me...I'll forgive you for not taking me out to eat..."_

_**End Flashback **_

Tears were streaking down Krystal's face again as she stared at the stone in their yard, but something caught her as odd, the lightning bolt on it was glowing.

"_**The one who lived will fall doing what he knows best, the hero inside him will be put to the test...thousands of lives will be taken away. A year later a new lightning bolt with arise from the rock and history will start again...a decade later it will all end again..."**_

Her own words echoed through her head. The hero inside her father had been put to the test that day and he did fall while doing what he knew best...saving people and not caring a bout what happened to himself. Thousands of lives had been taking away that day and now it was a year later to the day.

She looked at the glowing lightning bolt then at the sword. She reached forwards and touched it. A large amount of energy came from the stone and she screamed with surprised. She heard her mother screaming her name and an extreme pain on the right side of her forehead. Then everything went back.

* * *

A fourteen year old girl stood nervously in her dormitory. Her long raven black hair was pulled into a ponytail and her emerald eyes held unshed tears. She looked into the mirror and pressed her hand lightly to the right side of her forehead, where a 9-year-old lightning bolt shaped scar was.

Another girl's voice rang out, "Come on already! You've got to make a speech in front of the school today, remember?"

"I know," she replied. "I'm coming." She touched the pendent around her neck for comfort then turned and ran down the stairs, her father's wand which she used as her own tucked tightly away in the pocket inside of her school robes. 

She and her friends made their way to the Great Hall of Hogwarts, which had been magnified to a much larger size for all the guests that came that day. The walls were draped in black, just like the house tables were.

She looked at the Gryffindor lion on her robes and took a deep breath as she walked up to Dumbledore, who was standing on a conjured stage. She saw her mother sitting besides her 'uncles' and 'aunts' and waved to her a little bit.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and the entire hall went quiet and stared at him. He had placed a device much like a microphone but a little different on the stage. "I'd like to welcome you all here today to hear this speech and performance. Please give all your attention and respect to the student speaking today. I'd like to introduce to you, although I highly doubt she needs and introduction, Krystal Lily Potter."

Everyone clapped as the old man sat down and the young woman took the stage. Krystal looked around nervously before saying, "Wow, I've never spoken in front of this many people before. Anyways...10 years ago while watching the tragedy that unfolded in America and would spread to the wizarding world here more then anyone thought it would I made a prophecy. Word for word it said "_The one who lived will fall doing what he knows best, the hero inside him will be put to the test...thousands of lives will be taken away. A year later a new lightning bolt with arise from the rock and history will start again...a decade later it will all end again..."_

She took a deep breath. "Well my prediction came true. It's been ten years and it's finally over now. Osama bin Laden managed to escape the clutches of many people for years but in the end we got him. I hope that everyone who died on September 1st, 2001 can rest in peace now."

There was along pause as she continued. "You all know who I am, Krystal Potter, the daughter of the famous Harry Potter. It's really ironic how he ended up dying. The strongest evil wizard in years couldn't defeat him, but a group of terrorists did. My dad went to work that day like nothing was going to happen, he worked in the north tower of the World Trade Center at the time but was well below the impact zone of the plane. He had a chance to get out but he didn't...he called mom and I at home and we were with him through it all in mind, heart and soul. We were there for him as he climbed up the tower to help as many stranded people as he could. He said he loved me and mommy, and everyone else important to him. He also said he'd be standing with me forever, to make sure I kept going. Well I don't really know how to explain what I'm feeling so I wrote a song for this. That's why Professor Dumbledore said 'speech and performance'. Dad, I know you're here with me and this is for you..."

She stopped talking as Dumbledore magically started the music.

_**Daddy didn't come home last night**_

_**And he won't back next year**_

_**There's an empty place at our table now,**_

_**And our eyes are wet with tears**_

_He let out a great gasp and sat up straight, knocking her backwards onto the bottom of the bed. He breathed a couple times then said, "What are you trying to do? Kill me?"_

_She giggled and said in a singsong voice, "Sorry daddy, but you're going to be late for work." _

_Harry just groaned and flopped back onto his pillow.  
__  
Hermione had woken up from the bouncing of the bed and had watched the scene with amusement. "You really should be getting ready, you know how long it can take to get to the Twin Towers."_

_**How could I have known what would happen that day**_

_**When our nation's freedom was tried**_

_**A hateful act brought our builds down**_

_**And innocent people died**_

"_When people are in danger do you honestly expect me not to do anything?" he asked her. "Think about who I am...what my first instincts would be."_

"_Most people's instincts would tell them to go down and get out while they can," Hermione sobbed out. "But yours have ea habit of telling you to head into the danger and save others."_

"_Exactly," he said. _

"_Daddy, I want you to come home," Krystal said suddenly.  
__  
There was another long pause that kept the two waiting until he said, "I'll try to be home later sweetie. I can't promise that though, you have to understand that."_

_**Oh Lord I miss my daddy**_

_**Keep him safe for me**_

_**Hold him in your arms tonight**_

_**And mama will hold me**_

"_I promise I will," she choked out. "I'll keep believing and fighting daddy and I'll make a difference for you just like you did. I'll make sure everyone keeps living. I love you daddy and I'll keep my light on every night, just in case you come home to tuck me in."_

"_I love you too baby," he said and the three cried in silence together for a few minutes, even though they could clearly hear Harry banging open office doors and so on. "Tell everyone else that I love them too and I'll always be with them."_

_**When he waved goodbye I never thought**_

_**That's the last of him I'd see**_

_**And when he drove away to work that day**_

_**My dad was leaving me**_

_Suddenly she felt a pang of terror and foreboding shoot through her. She ran out the door, still in her pajamas, ignoring her mother's yells. She took the second elevator down._

_By the time she reached her dad he was just about to pull the car onto the road.  
__  
"BYE DADDY!" she yelled and waved frantically. "I LOVE YOU!"_

_Harry looked startled but smiled and wave, "Love you too sweetie! Now go inside before your mother has a fit!" He pulled out onto the road and started riving away._

_**Oh Lord I love my daddy**_

_**Keep him safe for me**_

_**Hold him in your arms tonight**_

_**And mama will hold me**_

"_Krystal?" a woman's voice called out.  
__  
"I'm out here mommy," she called back._

_A woman with long bushy light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes walked out into the yard. She was pulling her hair back into a ponytail at the moment. "What are you doing out here?"_

"_Remembering," she said softly and stared at not the sculptures nor the flowers, but the large rock that was in the center of the yard._

_**Later on he called my mother**_

_**Said his last goodbye**_

_**He told her that he loved her**_

_**And she began to cry**_

_A 7-year-old Krystal flicked on a News Station, after what happened three years ago she was keen on keeping up with the news, and the war in Iraq. She didn't understand how it happened, it almost seemed as if one day they were after Osama bin Laden then the next they were after Saddam Hussien. He had been captured though, which was good for the Americans and many other people.  
__  
Yes, Krystal did live in Europe but that didn't mean she supported Americans and anyone else who went into war any less. In fact her whole heart went out to them. They were brave heroes fighting for what they believed in and what was right, just like her dad had done all his life. _

_**Though some say daddy's gone**_

_**I know he's right here**_

_**Watching over all of us**_

_**And we've no need to fear**_

_There had been news that the American soldiers were close to reaching Bin Laden, but once again he slipped through their grasp. It made the young girl very angry that the man who was the reason she and many others had lost love ones was still out there. She wished desperately that she could go out and help them somehow, but she knew it was impossible, she was only eight-years-old, what could she do to make a difference?_

_**Oh Lord I miss my daddy**_

_**Keep him safe for me**_

_**Hold him in your arms tonight**_

_**And mama will hold me**_

_Krystal fiddled with her new Hogwarts uniform as she sat on the train heading to the magical school for the first time. She was reading that day's Muggle newspaper, which had a large article on the war. Apparently many American and Canadian soldiers were slaughtered that day and a video of it was released on the internet._

_The thought of that just made her positively sick, how could one person cause so much pain and terror in the lives of many others?_

_**Oh Lord I love my daddy**_

_**Keep him safe for me**_

_**Hold him in your arms tonight**_

_**And mama will hold me**_

_They had won. The war was over. That didn't bring back all the people that died though. The men and woman that perished in the war while fighting for freedom. There was no person without a sheering pain in their hearts but everyone had different reasons.  
__  
Most people hadn't mentioned 911 in the past 10 years, but the day the war ended it was essential to explain, especially to the children who didn't know what happened back then, how it had started with the first place._

_Every TV station, news paper and news internet sites showed the day the World Trade Centers, the Pentagon and four planes were destroyed, taking the lives of about 2 800 people. The whole world went still that day. Just like Remembrance day everyone stood silent for two minutes at the exact time the first plane hit the northern of the trade centers. _

_In the wizarding world though there was something else important that day. Everyone stood silent in honour of the Boy Who Lived, Harry James Potter. He would never be forgotten and everyone knew it. _

_**Hold him in your arms tonight**_

_**And mama will hold me**_

Hermione had started crying through the first words of the song, having heard this song before at home. By the end of it there wasn't a person in the hall without tears at least in their eyes. Even Professor Snape had them!

"I love you daddy," she said clearly. "I miss you so much...but I know your still here with me, I can feel it. I'll keep fighting for you no matter what. Dear Lord, please like I said in the song, keep him safe and hold him for me tonight...and my mama will hold me tonight too..."

Although nobody could see it and nobody else heard it Krystal heard a familiar voice whisper, _"I love you too baby..."_

She smiled, knowing that her dad was with her all along, and that he died like so many others did that day...a hero.

* * *

The people that died that day in the towers, the four planes and the pentagon will always be with us. Just keep them close to you in your hearts and never forget what happened that day on September 11, 2001, the day America and many other places in the world fell silent all together at one time...

_**Krystal Lily Potter**_


End file.
